1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile and, in particular, to a method for reporting transmission of a facsimile message upon transmitting the facsimile message.
2. Related Art
In general, a facsimile registers message reception information into a management report upon printing a received facsimile message. The message reception is reported by generating an alarm through a speaker, or by displaying a message reception status on a display of an operating panel. Such message reception reporting methods are useful only when the user stays around the facsimile. In other words, when the user does not stay around the facsimile, he or she cannot be aware of the reception of a facsimile message even though the facsimile generates the alarm or displays the message reception status.
Accordingly, after transmitting an important message, the sender should call the receiver to notify him of transmission of the facsimile message, but this is inconvenient, annoying and time-consuming for the sender.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,036 entitled Facsimile Apparatus Having Auto Calling Function issued to Saito, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,156 entitled Image Output Device And Facsimile Management Report Output Method issued to Nakamura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,035 entitled Facsimile Apparatus having Redialing Function issued to Hayafune, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,841 entitled Method And Apparatus For Reporting Customer Data issued to Kehnemuyi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,254 entitled Interactive Data Retrieval System For Producing Facsimile Reports issued to Perine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,860 entitled System For Reporting Status Data In A Facsimile Network issued to Murata, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,333 entitled Interactive Facsimile System And Method Of Information Retrieval issued to Baran et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,111 entitled Facsimile Machine Having A Function Of Transmitting Source And Destination Information issued to Kurokawa, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,951 entitled Auto Dialer For Use With Telecopiers Or The Like issued to Kotani et al..